grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cocoon of Caprice III
The Cocoon of Caprice III is the 3rd episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot On the day of the funeral, one soldier died in an accident, and that soldier was Daniel Born. Yuuji and the others, as well as Danny's family, have all attended at his funeral. While Danny's daughter and Millie are crying over Danny's death, Yuuji, in his thoughts, claimed that Danny's death is a joke, although in reality, it wasn't a joke. It all started when Yuuji, Danny, and Millie are on the Navy ship during lunch time. Danny asked Yuuji if he has heard of "Immortal Robbie" and he heard that he is going to be assigned to the same platoon as them. Then, they all went inside the room with a guy playing an erotic game again. The guy is ignoring them, until Millie kicked him in the head in order for him to notice them. He finally introduced himself as "Immortal Robbie", although his real name is "Robert Wallson". Millie thought that Robbie is really immortal, but when they heard a girl in the erotic game saying "big brother" in Japanese, Yuuji realized that he meant "Imouto", a Japanese word for "little sister". Millie then gets irritated by Robbie, while Danny began to lose it a little when he asked himself why is the world cruel. Then, Robbie called Yuuji "Yiewsley Cajun", though Yuuji did not like it when, like all the Americans, Robbie doesn't bother remembering his name. And then Yuuji gets a little irritated when Robbie asked him about the "maids riding around on mommy bikes in Akiba". Soon after, they have all arrived at the island, and Yuuji, in his thoughts, made an introduction of his comrades and himself once more: Daniel Born, born in Arizona, a former car thief and tough kid from the block; Milliela Stanfield, an impoverished prostitute who would sell her body in bar bathrooms to pay for her meals every day; Robert Wallson, an anime otaku who could only love the two-dimensional girls; and himself, Yuuji Kazami, a cowardly sniper who could not bring himself to kill a man. Together, they are a group with a lot of issues. Suddenly, they stopped as they saw a huge bird on a tree. Danny was about to shoot the bird, but Yuuji stopped him as he must shot it himself. Yuuji then killed the bird; however, by killing a bird, Yuuji vomited for disgust. Later, the team entered a cave and witnessed the dead soldiers who were killed in action, and then they passed by. Then, due to the rain outside, they are inside the tent, and one soldier entered to meet Yuuji, his name is "Edward Walker", also known as "Eddie". He is the same soldier that Yuuji coached him, and also the one who is assigned with Yuuji and the others. After that, they are met by "Justin Mikemayer", the Surgeon Second Lieutenant and a platoon leader, but he wanted them to call him "J". They are welcomed as part of the Marine Expeditionary Strike Group, 15th MEU Special Operations Regiment attached to Troop B, alias: The Unwanted Child Platoon". J sees them as "kids", but then he became a fool himself, because in his side of the story, J rebelled against his parents and tried to become a dentist, but instead, he became a military physician, and he was killing people. And after he claimed that he hated the downright lie that is his name, he cried a little, much to the others being confused. When J called for Lance Corporal Alison to get him some coffee, Eddie reminded him that she was killed in action during the night assault a few days ago. J then asked Yuuji who is the third type of professional, who should be praised for persistence and an unwillingness to surrender after scientist and debt collectors, Yuuji answered "soldiers", and he is right. But then J that when things are hopeless, they must run away. He then told them about "bush dogs", the animals that are capable of running backwards at full speed to escape from a tight spot, and he compared the bush dogs with his soldiers in front of him. Afterwards, J renamed his group to "the Bush Dog Platoon", and he ordered them to shout their victory cry while holding their guns by shouting "Arfoo", and they did. Soon after, the Bush Dog Platoon have buried their land mines day in and day out in order to prepare for battle. Later that night, the enemies are approaching to the group, and so, the battle has begun. But when it began, Yuuji already felt like puking, and Danny told him to hang on a little longer. Then, Millie showed Yuuji the bullets that she took from the enemy so that she will give it to him. Yuuji then told Danny to leave, but Danny disagreed, because as a friend, they must never leave him behind. J then told Yuuji to snipe nine enemies while he told the others to charge at the enemies and shoot them until reinforcements arrive. J also told Yuuji about his comrades: Danny is a sketchy man, yet he called Yuuji his friend; Millie was relying on Yuuji more than any other; Robbie wanted to run away and finish playing his game, and Eddie, even though he got hit, respected Yuuji. They are all fighting the enemy with everything they got in order to protect him. After J ordered him to kill the enemies, Yuuji, despite getting weaker, managed to kill all nine of the enemies, and then, he passed out when he tried to get up. After the battle, Yuuji woke up and heard Millie humming, he was asleep on Millie's lap. She told him that the reinforcements joined them and the enemies have retreated, and it was all thanks to him. Millie then told him that when things get tough, he would just run, as they are the Bush Dog Platoon. The next day, the Bush Dog Platoon are in another battle with the enemies, and surprisingly, both Danny and Yuuji laughed when killing the enemies. Back inside the tent, Yuuji kept reminding J that Alison is already dead, so he brought him some coffee. Afterwards, the platoon's tour of duty came to an end, and Yuuji returned home. But before Yuuji went back to his home country, Yuuji saluted Agnes and bid her farewell, but he will soon return. Meanwhile, Danny teased Millie when she saw Yuuji leaving, and then he left her alone when she was crying, because in truth, Millie missed Yuuji. Yuuji finally went back to Asako, and later that night, they had sex once again. Yuuji then told her that he will give his life to her, but she did not need it. And that is where Yuuji had his final training, where he rescued Chizuru in Vancouver. And soon after, in his thoughts, Yuuji saw Danny smiling one last time before his fatal accident. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Asako Kusakabe(flashback) *Agnes Garrett(flashback) *Robert Wallson(flashback) *Milliela Stanfield(flashback) *Edward Walker(flashback) *Daniel Born(flashback) *Justin Mikemayer(flashback) Trivia